galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Demons
Demons Definition A demon or daemon is a paranormal, often malevolent being prevalent in religion, occultism, literature, fiction, and folklore . The original Greek word daimon does not carry the negative connotation initially understood by implementation of the Koine δαιμόνιον (daimonion), and later ascribed to any cognate words sharing the root. Terran Human folklore In Ancient Near Eastern religions as well as in the Abrahamic traditions , including ancient and medieval Christian demonology, a demon is considered an unclean spirit, sometimes a fallen angel, the spirit of a deceased human, or a spirit of unknown type which may cause demonic possession, calling for an exorcism. In Western occultism and Renaissance magic, which grew out of an amalgamation of Greco-Roman magic, Jewish demonology, and Christian tradition, a demon is a spiritual entity that may be conjured and controlled. General Universe Almost all known civilizations1 known have legends about demons and supernatural malevolent beings. Regardless how technological advanced and scientifically emancipated a society is2, there are legends, stories,occultism and folklore about such beings.3 Demons are distinctive different from gods but in some societies and cultures the definitions are fluid and not clearly separate. The Coven (Union Member Species) are exiled/ expelled denizen of the Nether worlds and their true form 4is perceived differently by every Core plane being. In 5080 a race of Netherworld beings5 joins the Union and are officially designated as Union Demons. They are however not demonic but simply beings of an alternate Universe percieved that way. Science of Demons Workgroup OLYMPUS – Hades Section collects, investigates and catalogs legends and mythology regarding Demonic legends and declared in 5081 that there is no such thing as a demon but most legends are based on superstition or misconception and the inability to explain Multi Universe conditions. CLASSIFIED: The Dark One closed all rifts between the Multi Verses and thus restored the RULE. However he created a permanent Trans Dimensional Tunnel connecting the 5th Plane of the Netherworld to allow the Union Demons access to the Union and vice versa Notes and Notations 1 Noteworthy are the X101 , the Camogi and the Boloth who have no such concepts. Neither species has any form of religion and never developed mysticism. 2 Even the Narth , the Pree and the Uni had such concepts. The Narth do not have a religion but stated that there are real roots and events to all religions and that the common base of these believes are the denizen of the Nether planes and occasional rifts in time and space allowing these denizen to interact with the core plane of reality 3 Selection of folklore and legends : *Terra/ Earth : Sheitans , Evil Spirits , Devils , Demons, Incubi *Sarans : Ammit , Devourer of Souls *Pan Sarans : Hades demons *Nogoll : Black Nogoll with glowing horns Bagokath *Saresii : Gray Cats ( a mythical predator) *Saresii (old) : The Dark One , Devourer beasts *Ult : Nixes (surprisingly female looking Underwater spirits ) also known on Terra as mermaids . *Klack : Akth'tjak – the Unspeakable Demon – takes the form of a giant spider *Shiss : The All Black Shiss *Nul : Swihils – Demons made of the Unholy Ashes of Narl Gatu *Neo Vikings : Sul , Fenris *Dai Than : Nebula Spirits *Oghr : Demon Dogs *Attikans : Animated Prey Zombies *Pertharians : The Arcanes *Kermac : The Black Segment *(and many more) 4 Base / Core Universe (Our reality) beings do not have the senses and ability to perceive conditions of different planes of reality. Most core Universe beings are unable to perceive Quasi Space , Hyper Space , Nether Worlds and their minds substitutes forms and perceptions. In the case of the Coven , their true form is percieved as the demons of the onlookers folklore. This negative, frightful perception is explained in the fact that the Nether worlds are part of the Negative Universe and thus are seen as the most negative thing a person can substitute. 5 The real name is very difficult to pronounce (Authors Note: the idea of Union Demons is not yet set in stone and I might change or remove it from the GC universe .) Category:Legends and Myths